I Think We're Alone Now
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Night is dawning and once someone can't sleep, the other can't either... for other reasons. GilXOz. Big time LEMON! First time writing, be nice :D
1. Lime

First off, I got the title from a song called "I Think We're Along Now" by The Birthday Massacre. So no copying intended and if you listen to the song lyrics, or read them, I kinda wrote this story while listening to it on repeat. Man! This totally matches my GilXOz-ness....obsession! XD

Anywhoo, this is rated M because of the lemon in part 2 (which I will upload soon... after I write it). This is my first time writing a lemon.... hmmm maybe I should just call it lime first because the lemon part isn't even in it yet :( In any case, I think I'm done here ^_^ Have fun reading it!!

Gil:Whoa! What about the disclaimer?

Me:..... What are you talking about?

Gil: You don't own me. *glares*

Me: Tch! In you're dreams!

Gil: *holds up gun, 'tis loaded*

Me: *hides behind Oz* Fine fine! I don't own anything! Happy?! *sobs* But I'm not happy! TT^TT

* * *

"Let go, Oz!" Gil whined as Oz twirled him around and around the room.

It was already nighttime and a certain blond couldn't find it in his mind, or anywhere else for that matter, to sleep. Gil, our favorite birdman, wanted to sleep but at the same time, he couldn't find the reason to sleep. I mean, he himself wasn't even tired, though he didn't feel like throwing up his dinner.

Oz finally released the grip he had on Gil's black jacket and came tumbling to the sofa. He sat up, or tried to at least. The entire room was spinning, giving him an annoying headache. He held his head in place and he tried to sit up straight. The hyper blond sat down and puffed his lips out. He kept staring at Gil until Gil's eye sight came back. Oz's leg kept twitching in place as Gil stared at him, not quite understanding him. Then, without warning, Oz had stood up and point a finger at the Raven.

"Gil's still no fun after all these years! I wish Dinah was here!"

Gil froze in place. He never did like cats and unfortunately he had remembered of the demon cat called Dinah that would always attacked him whenever his young master didn't get what he wanted. Knowing he would regret this, he hung his head. He had a feeling he was going to regret, hopefully soon too.

"Fine, fine. Just quiet down alright? Everyone is sleeping," Gil started out, "I'll play with you if you can just be quiet."

Gil looked up through dead, regretful eyes. All Oz could do was grin a familiar, mischievous, dangerous grin. This grin was different from the others he had seen. In fact, this one really scared him, or shook him up a lot. You'd think it was a smirk but no, it wasn't. This grin was evil but at the same time, happy. A memory had popped up in the Raven's mind causing the cheeks to change into a light pink blush. He quickly covered his face, hoping that Oz didn't see. But that wasn't the reason why he covered. It was because he would be embarrassed if Oz knew of the memory that popped in his mind.

"What's wrong, Gil? Is something the matter?"

Gil glanced at the boy and he was smirking! _No way_, though the Raven,_ tell me he doesn't remember_. Oz stood up and started to walk toward him. Gil only looked away, fearing his blush might become deeper. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulders. It was so small but warm nonetheless. Then he felt another hand grab his wrist and pull his hand down to his lap. Automatically, he raised his head up to face the young boy's beautiful emerald eyes and to be greeted by a soft smile. By now, the Raven's blush had darken just a bit but it was still visible on his pale skin.

"Well?"

That smile meant well. And the person who's smile belonged too also meant well. Really, he did. That was one of the things that made him.. Well Oz himself. That was one of the things that Gil thought, made Gil himself love Oz more than anything. Though it strictly when against his morals and the obvious fact that he was 24 and Oz was still 15. You know, despite the technicalities. Then he thought again.

_There was no way I would take the virginity of a boy, right? After all, I am an adult--_

"Well, what was it?" Oz had, fortunately, cut him off from finishing his thoughts. Then the blush appeared but this time, three times more dark than last. The memory came back. But apparently more vivid and clearly than last. Gil knew that it would be embarrassing if he said it out loud but it'd shame him to no end if Oz already knew and still didn't tell him.

"I remembered that time… umm in the forest…"

It was all his voice could do. Well, it was all that he would to say anyway. Like he really say it out loud.

It was when they were still young, still innocent. It was also a couple of weeks before the scarring incident. Both boys were 'innocently playing in the forest' as Oz had called it. Though it wasn't innocent if he was trying to run away from Ms. Kate and her band of maids. Fearing for the blonde's safety, Gilbert had also come and to try and persuade him into coming back to the mansion. They were deep in the forest, too, which had frighten poor Gilbert. No, what probably frighten the boy the most was that it was in the middle of the night.

"Young master, I think we should go back," Gil pleaded, terribly frighten.

He turned around to make sure the mansion was still in sight. It was but only the point tip of the roof, which frighten Gil to no end. They were so far away, it seemed like the pointy tip was gone every time he blinked. Gilbert was slightly trembling, forcing himself to say with his beloved young master so he could be brought back in one piece.

"Ne young master, lets-- huh?!"

He turned around to find the young master, that was supposedly in front of him, disappear. Gilbert looked around the eerie forest around him, hoping to find the young master's beautiful gold hair sticking out of the bushes or something. The forest itself had suddenly turned into a group of scary-looking trees hovering over him. Gilbert took a step back, fearing the trees might come alive and eat him.

**"Boo!"**

Gilbert screamed as though life had scared the shit out of him! And quite frankly, it wasn't life that had scared him but Oz himself. Gilbert fell down instantly as Oz laughed it off. Gilbert stared at his master, scared and quite mad at him (that was a first!). He abruptly stood up, tears lining up his eyes.

"That wasn't funny, young master!" Gil cried.

Gilbert hadn't noticed the tears that threateningly appeared at his eye line were slowly falling, traced the small curved frame of the boy. Oz finally stopped laughing and was about to reply to what Gilbert had previously said until he saw the tears that fell to the ground. That mischievous twinkle in his eyes quickly disappeared as he took in account of his servant. Even in the dark, he could see a small blush across Gilbert's face. Oz never meant to make his servant cry, or at least cry for real. Most of the time he had messed around with Gilbert, he'd cry but Oz would never try and hurt him. He could never hurt his Gilbert.

Taking closer steps to him, Oz held his hand out and caressed the wet cheek that belong to Gilbert. Gilbert blinked, letting more tears fall and that same blush became more darker. Oz took out a napkin and wiped the tears that were about to fall and the ones that left the lines on Gilbert's face. Then slowly, unsure, Oz leaned in and softly kissed the crying boy's cheek. Gilbert stared, obviously in a daze. Oz snickered at the dazed Gilbert.

"Let's go, Gilbert! You don't wanna sleep here, do you?" Oz snickered again and ran toward the point tip that happened to be his house, **err** mansion.

After a couple of seconds, Gilbert snapped back into reality and saw his beloved young master a few feet in front of him, running back to the mansion. Gilbert stared and ran back as fast as he can.

"Wait! Young master!"

Blushing furiously, Gilbert shrunk back a little, hoping Oz would just leave him alone. He wasn't the same Gilbert that Oz wanted him to be. He could never be that same Gilbert. _Never…_ thought the angst Raven. Oz smiled at the Raven's sensitive moment in his thoughts. He knew exactly what he was thinking, he always did. Though what surprised him was that Gil would always be Gil, no matter what. Even if that same though brought him deep into the darkness that he so-called had, Oz always knew how to bring him back.

"Did the memory," he asked, "had something to do with this?"

Oz brought the hand that was on his shoulders and gently caressed Gil's face. Gil snapped back into reality and quietly gasped as Oz did what he wanted him to do. Though it also pained him that he might not feel the same way. It also scared him that he never wanted to find the truth in that kiss. Slowly, yet surely, Oz leaned in and gave Gil a small peck on the cheek. Gil blushed deeply and averted his eyes from seeing Oz's beautiful eyes. He felt like Oz only did that to make his memory clearer, not because he felt the same way. It didn't matter if it hurt, Gil only cared if it was true. If it was reality indeed. A sharp pull from his scarf snapped Gil from his thoughts (second time today). Oz looked at him, smirking with a oh-so familiar twinkle in his eye. Though Gil hadn't noticed that. No, he was too busy thinking why he was dangerous close to his young master. So **dangerously** close to his lips.

"Now why is Gilbert looking away form me? I thought he wanted this? Because.."

His voice had trailed off as he slowly released the grip he had on Gil's scarf as he wrapped his arms around the older man and straddled himself on top of Gil's lap. Gil blushed even more at how.. _Compromising_ his position was. Oz leaned in until he was just mere centimeters away from Gil's quivering, wanting lips. He still had that same teasing smirk.

"Because I know that I want Gil, too," He said than licked the bottom lip.

He moved back and rested his head on Gil's shoulder. Oz could hear him breath heavily, as if he was suppressing some wild, animal-like urge to do something to him. He could also feel his heart beat so fast. Gil, on the other hand, couldn't help but to feel happy, in a way.


	2. Lemon

**Holy fish and crackers! **Is it me or does this seem so effing short? I mean seriously, I was writing a four-page chapter then out of nowhere, it becomes so effing short!?! Though I don't really care but it's amazing! Gah~ Anywhoo, I hope you liked it. I've been working on it for 3-4 days or something like that. I think it epically failed. No, seriously, I had to speed it up a bit because I was scared if I would lose interest in this. Jeez girl! d:

Oh and if you've read this, I also have a JackXGil oneshot I was writing though Jack is a bit OOC. No seriously, he is. So I was wondering if anyone out there liked JackXGil (no lemon d:), would you want me to continue writing that JackXGil onshot? Message/review me about it ^-^ You don't have to but you know, whatever d:

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Original characters goes to Jun Mochizuki. Yada yada, blah blah P

Oz: Whoa! This is so cool!

Me: Oz-kun! *glomps big time*

Gil: Oi! What are you doing to my master?!?

Me: Hugging is all, dad :)

Oz: Jeez Gil, calm down :P

* * *

Slowly, but surely, Oz crept near Gil's neck. He started to lick the pale surface, receiving a loud gasp from the older male. Smirking at the sudden gasp, he continued to trail his tongue down Gil's neck, unconsciously opening part of his jacket. Gil tried to get his body in control. Surprisingly, he grabbed from the boy and pulled him closer, wanting to feel more and more of the slimy sensation that trailed his neck. Yes, it was sinfully wrong.. But it felt like _heaven_. It felt so wrong yet so right at the same time. He gasped as Oz was able to lick the edge of his collarbone. Using whatever control he had left in his body, he grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him away before this.. **whatever this was**, excelled into something else.

"W-What are you doing?" Gil managed to say, with a few huffs a breath.

Oz eyed him playfully. "What? I though you wanted this,"

"I never said that I wanted T-THIS!" Gil squealed.

Oz had moved back to his original spot near his neck and nibbled the skin that sloped from his neck to his shoulders. He hummed at the spot and licked at it. Gil groaned but forced himself to regain control. But he couldn't even control his arms, let alone find the common sense to push his master down on the floor and bolt for the door. Then that same wet sensation started to fade away, causing Gil to look back down at a young boy smiling.

"We don't have to continue this," Oz lightly spoke though Gil doubt that he really meant it by that giant smirk smacked across his face.

_No way,_ thought the Raven, _he's not seriously testing me… is he?_ But in the end, Gil --Raven-- knew that he wanted the boy. Inside and outside, he wanted him to no end. In the end, Gilbert loved every aspect of Oz. Suddenly, he brought his young master closer to him and slowly brought him into a deep kiss. Oz, shocked at the sudden movement, froze for a moment or two then slowly spilled his arms back around the older male's neck, deepening the kiss. Gil licked the bottom lip of the boy, asking,** begging**, for the entrance but Oz, due to his unruly nature, smirked and moved back to catch a breather.

"I'll take that as a yes," Oz referred to his early question to Gil whether he wanted to continue.

"Ah" was Gil replied before crashing his lips with Oz and this time, gained entrance to the moist cavern.

Gil's apparently long tongue started to rub the roof of Oz's mouth. Oz moaned at the sudden friction, causing Gil to grow aroused._ Damn it,_ thought the aroused male. He was getting hard and he knew that. But he never said that he didn't like it, now did he? In fact, he quite enjoyed this. But 'doing it' on the sofa was rather… **extreme.** As the older male distracted the boy (through a very '_unusual_' method), he gathered up the tiny body, unconsciously bringing the boy up closer to him, almost hugging him tighter and brought him to the bed, where Oz landed on the bed with a 'oomph' and a grin wiped across his face.

"Now, what do you think you're doing?" Oz daringly questioned him.

All Oz received was a weak glare from the older male. Both men knew what they were going to do next. In fact, Oz knew it so well that he just had to say it. It was just too good a moment to pass! Before he knew it, Gil had yet again crashed his lips against his._ Warn, soft, and full of passion_._ Wow_, was all the young master thought before he let his mind slip into that same place he went when he had kissed Gil. He felt a large hand trail down his side, making him squirm underneath the large male. Oz thought that he, his Gilbert, has done it before. After all, it wasn't natural to do something like that, unless sexual appeal came naturally to you. Then, Gil traced his tongue on Oz's exposed neck. Moaning softly, Oz tilted his head to the other side, giving Gil more room to explore.

Gil had absolutely no idea what to do yet knew exactly what to do as he got permission to explore the ivory skin that belong to his master. Yet unconsciously, he started to pull open Oz's shirt, revealing the beautiful skin underneath. It was wrongfully hidden, or so it was in Gil's point of view. Oz's soft moans gradually became a bit louder as Gil trailed his tongue from the neck to under the collarbone. Reluctantly, Gil backed up to open the buttons of the shirt and fumbled with the zipper of the young master's pants. Oz chuckled at how needy the person above him, who was apparently using his teeth to rip open the buttons, was. He felt his shirt open more to where he was practically half-naked.

"Aahh…" Oz gasped as he felt the same slimy sensation slithering down his chest.

He felt his arms go numb from pleasure._ Hey, he wasn't complaining either_. Gil continued to drag his tongue on the young body until he saw a perk nipple. Hungrily, he went to the aching muscle and dragged his tongue on it.

"G-Gil!" Oz groaned as Gil encircled the nipple then greedily sucking on it.

Soon, he felt the safety of his pants gone from underneath. Oz looked up to see a hungry Gilbert hovering over him. It only took Oz mere seconds to realized that his pants were replaced with his throbbing member. Gilbert leaned to his ear.

"I promise it won't hurt," He whispered seductively before nibbling on his ear then hovering over to where the throbbing member was carelessly sticking up in the air.

He wrapped his mouth around the member, earning a gasp from his young master. He started to lick around it and move his head up and down, simultaneously. There was a very loud moan that echoed in the room as he felt Oz's hand tighten its grip on the bed spread.

"G-Gil!" Oz panted.

He was coming to the limit. Both males knew that all too well. Though Oz could hardly think due to… obvious reasons. The trembling hands of the golden-haired boy tighten its grip on the bed sheets as he released, cum and all. He was sweating so much that the hairs were sticking to his face. He was panting through a husky voice. Gil looked up with eyes blurred with want and softly kissed those quivering lips. Oz could taste himself in Gil's mouth. Oz smirked.

"Ne, Gil? You'll do anything for me, right?"

Gil looked up. The trance broken. And all Oz did was smirk. He brought his hand up and gently moved the wet strands of hair away from the young master's face. Before anything, before he replied, Gil wanted to see that angelic face again. He continued to stare deeply into those emerald eyes.

"Yes." He absently replied

"Then.. take me in,"

Gil looked down, his black bangs covering the emotion in these eyes. He laid back down, burying himself in Oz's neck, in Oz's presence. He tighten his grip on his shoulders. _It would hurt him_, thought the angst bird. That was the one thing he would never do to his master. Even if it'll kill him in the end. He felt a small hand combing through his hair. He looked up.

"Don't worry. I know you'll never hurt me, _Gil_."

That same reassuring smile was all it took for Gil to understand that he, too, wanted to take his master in. That same desire was buried deeply in the back of his mind. But it wasn't until now that the Raven finally noticed it. The same burning desire that both his and his master shared._ Alright…_ he thought, fully content. He licked his neck before putting his fingers in Oz's mouth. Oz knew what to do, surprisingly. He let his tongue wrap around the index finger, making sure the somewhat foreign object was moist enough. When Gil pulled it out, a string of saliva connected the two. Gil slowly approached the entrance then abruptly stuck his finger in the area, receiving a small yelp from Oz. Something in the young boy's eyes told Gil to continue. As if he verbal 'okayed' him, Gil squeezed his ring finger next. Again, Oz gave a small yelp.

Gil started to spread his fingers inside. Oz squirmed underneath his lover. It felt uncomfortable and hurt every once in a while. Though he would have to bare for the moment. Just then, Oz felt the 2 intruding fingers slide inside and out. He felt the friction inside as they slid. Groaning, Oz arched his back to give his servant more room.

"Ah!"

Gil had found the young boy's prostate. Smirking, he continued to hit the stop with his fingers, each time receiving a moan louder than the original.

**"S-Stop Gil"**

Those were the words Oz said before reaching his limit. Confused, Gil pulled his fingers out and looked up to his master. Oz grinned and wrapped his arms around his servant's neck. Pulling him closer, he whispered so softly into his ear that it might have been the wind if the window wasn't close.

"I want something else, "Oz commanded.

Licking the outer shell of his ear, Gil shuddered in pure temptation. If anyone saw the look the raven held, it was pure lust. Lust for a certain mischievous boy. Nodding his head, Oz released his grip and turned his body around so that he was facing the bed sheets underneath. Gil tightly gripped his shoulders.

"It's going to hurt, Oz."

"I know but I know you'll make it feel better,"

Nodding, Gil softly kissed the nape of his neck and continued what he started. He tried using a makeshift lubricant by spitting into his hand and applying it on his harden object. He hadn't noticed exactly how hard it was until now. Gripping Oz's delicate sides, he slowly brought his member into the tight cavern until it was full in. _Damn, Oz is so tight_, thought the aroused raven. Oz chocked, feeling the pain shot up as the object was inside. It felt uncomfortable, really it did. But Oz held in his sob as Gil started to slowly move in and out.

"Are you okay, Oz?"

Oz nodded his head but didn't speak a word. He was scared if he would have started crying if he said something. He didn't want to make Gil feel bad. As Gil slowly moved in and out, Oz felt the pain gradually numb until he felt Gil hit something deep inside him, causing a high-pitched moan. Gil smirked as he continued to thrust into the very same spot, harder and faster by each passing second, rocking the bed underneath them.

"G-Gil! _Ahh--Nghh_!"

Oz felt his body surrounded in a sea of pleasures. He never thought the he could feel this good! As Gil continued to thrust deeper inside of him, he felt his insides clench as if he was going to explode. It was just too much to bare.

"G-Gil, I t-think I-I'm gonna-"

He tried to warn his aroused lover but it was already too late. He felt himself come under himself and felt a hot liquid explode inside of him. He could've sworn that he saw white stars as he opened his eyes and turned his body to face a tired Raven next to him. Gil turned and smiled. Oz caressed his cheek as the older male got the covers and covered themselves. Oz smiled as he pulled closer to the older man and laid his head on top of the beating chest. Gil gasped ever so slightly.

"I'm tired, Gil,"

"Then sleep,"

The older male smiled as he wrapped his arms around the small figure. He buried his face against the soft tresses of gold. He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Hehe, I wonder how we are gonna explain** this** to everyone?"


End file.
